


Freak

by StealthKaiju



Series: Demonic Chorus [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embarrassing Shape Shifting, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘My heart loves, full of fire’Freak by Lana Del ReyPrompt: Wings / Celestial Bodies / True Form





	Freak

Crowley had a Problem with sex. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it – he was quite fond of the odd Temptation, and frankly before TV there was very little to do in the evenings – it was just… well, he couldn’t enjoy it _too_ much, because he had a habit of losing concentration, and then –

‘Zounds! Away foul fiend! Satan! Satan is in my chamber!’

Usually followed by a lot of screaming.

It had happened with King Nicomedes IV, and it happened with Marlowe. James VI was afterwards forever convinced that witches existed (they did, but that was beside the point), and Michelangelo… well, he was always a bit odd, he wasn’t going to take the blame for that one.

So when he finally (finally!) told Aziraphale how he felt, and had been pushed back against the wall, the solid weight of the angel pressing against him, all that bulk and power and _heat_, his brain shut down all superfluous functions, like speech, or breathing, or rational thought. They were kissing, then somehow his legs had wrapped around the angel, and he had been carried over to the sofa and laid down like he was something precious, and then Zee was on top of him, pawing at his clothes…

… and then his shirt was undone, and his trousers taken down, and then his cock was taken into Zee’s mouth, tight, wet, hot, and he… he couldn’t, it was so good, he couldn’t…

His brain went blank, complete shut-down, and he woke to find his head closer to the floor. His eyesight was poor, with only being able to see vague shapes and no finer details. His sense of smell was sharper – he could taste the dust motes in the air, and the citrusy wood polish used on the bookshop shelves.

_Fuck_, he tried to say, but could only hiss. He would have tried to push Zee away, hide his body in shame, except he had no arms. He could try to roll off and right himself, then slither away and never come back…

Soft fingers carefully caressed down his belly, cautious hands being careful not to damage any scales. ‘Why Crowley,’ said Aziraphale, voice full of awe, ‘you beautiful, beautiful thing.’ Aziraphale sighed. ‘You’re iridescent, like sunshine reflected off mother-of-pearl.’ He carefully placed his hands underneath Crowley, one near his head and the other further down to support him. ‘Come on, off your back, let me have a look at you.’

Crowley managed to raise his head and manoeuvre his body so that he could look Aziraphale in the eyes. It was harder to see him, like a photograph that had been deliberately pixelated; yet he could still see the wedgewood blue of the angel’s eyes. And he smelt like him, that was the most important thing.

‘Thiss iss embarrassssing,’ Crowley finally managed.

Aziraphale smiled, raising a hand to gently run across the top of Crowley’s head. ‘Such glorious scales,’ he said. ‘They’re as black as midnight.’ He drew himself up and kissed the top of Crowley’s diamond-shaped head. ‘Beautiful,’ he said softly.

Crowley felt a prickly feeling through him that would have been shame except the flattery of Aziraphale was warping it into something else, something almost sweet and wholesome, and nope, not today, he wasn’t going to think about that, thank you very much. He moved into to wrap himself around Aziraphale, who sighed happily and got the blanket to wrap around them both.

‘Ssleepy,’ Crowley said into his ear, feeling the shiver that went through Aziraphale’s body.

‘Then sleep dear,’ Aziraphale said, settling them both down comfortably and picking up a book to pass the time.


End file.
